Talk:Weapons used by Jack Bauer
Images I'm sure it doesn't bother everyone else as much as me but the structure of images here bugs me. I've already fixed similar articles such as nuclear weapon and I have begun to do Female antagonists, but this one seems like a tough task. Is it worth me trying to sort out the images on this page so that they are all conformed to at least a similar width? Or am I being crazy? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:22, 5 September 2008 (UTC) : Sure, if you feel it would improve the appearance, that would be a good project. I agree some of them are sized weirdly. What I don't mind is that they're all on the right side. If they were staggered, it wouldn't look as good as staggering does in an episode guide since this is essentially a list. – Blue Rook 22:36, 5 September 2008 (UTC)talk OH I would definately keep them all to the right side, that's part of the appearance that we'd want to create. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:29, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Article status Before you continue your efforts on this article, please be advised that the articles Handguns on 24, Submachine guns on 24, and Assault rifles on 24 already exist. The information provided in this article may be duplicated within those articles, and would therefore merit this one for deletion. --Deege515 11:08, 9 May 2007 (UTC) : This is different, and only focusing on Jack Bauer. The Handguns on 24, submachine guns on 24 and assault rifles on 24 pages i have contributed to heaps - however, with this one, i am very passionate and believe it would be a good read for anyone gaining information about this characters weapons on 24. It fits into the site, the site being about the universe of 24. Please dont delete or contemplate deletion, because i think it'll be popular for anybody researching Jack's arsenal. thanks - OMGWTF :: The page still needs a lot of work, but it's comarable to Onscreen kills by Jack Bauer vs. Deaths on 24. The tense should probably be changed to past tense, episode titles need to be corrected and linked, and hopefully we can get pics replaced with ones that don't have watermarks. Otherwise, this is the first weapons page that I actually think looks good. --Proudhug 13:30, 9 May 2007 (UTC) still going cool, hope to make it good. - i do realise it needs work, hopefully i'll hav it complete before weekend. I'll finish Day 2 and do Days 3, 4, 5 and hopefully maybe 6 over the next couple days. i been waiting for ages to do something like this, as u can tell i did the 'hand guns on 24, submachine guns - added to rifles' some justice (before i made my OMGWTF title), but i kidna felt that didnt cut it. huge jack bauer fan as well as a gunmonkey so i hope i can contribute here alot.